


Eighth Month Bliss

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Cait is eight months pregnant and while she has some doubts about her attractiveness, she and Sam are as passionately in love as ever.





	Eighth Month Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have wanted to write for a long time and something that in my opinion also is a very important subject, to have a passionate love life even during pregnancy and also some of the issues women might experience with their bodies. I have never been pregnant myself so please be nice with me, I hope I got it at least somehow right.

“This was delicious, love. Ye never cease to amaze me with yer cooking.” Sam was finishing his plate with the vegetarian lasagna that Cait had made earlier. 

 

“Thank you! I am so happy you liked it, I was a bit worried that you wouldn’t since I decided to leave most of the spices out.” 

 

“Dinna’ worry, I completely understand it. How is yer heartburn now anyway?” 

 

“It’s better, you know that it is usually at its worst in the mornings.” 

 

Cait was now eight months pregnant, in only one month now she and Sam would have their baby, a little girl. They couldn’t wait to become parents and especially since it was their first child. Cait was 39 now and she knew that she was coming up to the age where it could be more difficult to have healthy children. She and Sam had always said they wanted two so there was still time for another. So far it had been a healthy pregnancy both for mother and child and apart from the usual mood swings, Cait thought she had handled being pregnant well. She often asked her sisters and friends that had children for advice and they told her that she at any time could ask them and it made her feel safe and secure. 

 

One thing Cait had a hard time accepting was all the changes to her body. As someone who always had no problems at all staying slim she now had to struggle both to look and feel somewhat in shape. Sam had told her that she absolutely shouldn’t stress it but Cait felt clumsy with the now big belly. Yet she, according to her friends, wasn’t showing much at all for being eight months along, but she still didn’t want to make it worse by having too much excessive weight. That was easier said than done because like most pregnant women she had gotten food cravings, in the beginning it had mostly been various types of vegetables but lately it had been lots of fried food and chocolate. She was also retaining fluid especially around her ankles but it often helped when she used compression socks and tried to walk around as much as possible.  

 

Not only had her cravings for certain foods increased but also her cravings for sex and especially during this last trimester. She had always been a sexual being and advocating for a healthy sex life but now it almost felt extreme at times. Sam didn’t really complain though, he had always had a big sex drive and especially for Cait but he always respected when she said no, just like she always respected when he didn’t feel up to it. As her pregnancy progressed, their positions had to change a little. Because her belly was so big now she didn’t feel comfortable doing the usual missionary so they mostly used spooning, doggy style and Sam kneeling on the bed floor in front of whatever Cait was sitting or lying upon. There was, of course, also the option of Cait being on top but since she felt so big and still hadn’t really accepted all the bodily changes she never felt up to it. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to but she wanted to feel ready. The last few weeks she had been thinking about it more and more and had decided that soon she would like to try it, maybe even tonight if the opportunity was given to her. 

 

Sam loved the baby bump, at every chance he could get he touched, stroked or kissed it. Cait thought it had been only a temporary thing with the prosthetic belly they used when they were filming season two of Outlander. He had told her that he already then was dreaming of having a child with her and it made her emotional to think about it, that he loved her so much and felt a bond so strong although they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for only a year. Very often he also told her how beautiful she looked, knowing that she felt insecure about her body now and he felt it was important for her to hear it and that he meant it. She was beautiful and while Cait maybe didn’t think so, Sam thought she was glowing. 

 

 

 

While Sam finished the dishes, Cait had settled down in the sofa in front of the TV. Eddie had curled herself into a ball and was sleeping on Cait's left. It was Friday evening and though they hadn’t been working in a while, there still was this special feeling about Fridays going into the weekend.  

 

“Anything good on the telly tonight?” He asked as he took the seat next to her on her right. 

 

“Don’t know really. Why don’t you check?” 

 

She handed him the remote and he took it with one hand while his other went behind her neck and soon he had his whole arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. They both loved this, while acting and being at big parties meeting celebrities was great fun for most of the time, nothing could compare to this. Nothing could compare to these quiet moments at home when they finally felt like a normal couple who did normal things; having dinner they had cooked from scratch, making the dishes, watching TV, among other things. When Sam finally had settled on what appeared to be a police documentary, Cait felt a strong movement in her stomach. 

 

“Sam, I think we should watch this, seems like she wants us to.” Cait looked down at her swollen belly and moved her hand over it, smiling as she did so. 

 

“Well well well.” Sam put down the remote next to him and put his now free hand above Cait’s. “Looks like she has good taste already.” 

 

Cait turned her head to face him, her smile even brighter now. “Indeed she does. I wonder if she will be a daddy’s girl or mommy’s girl.”  

 

“I hope she will be both, although I will make sure to bring her hiking with me, whether you like it or not.”  

 

“Oh I will like it, but only if you take her with you when she is big enough.” 

 

“But, I had planned to take her when she is only a toddler, carrying her on my back.” He wiggled his eyebrows, waiting for her reaction. 

 

“You do that, and I will make your life a misery.”  

 

“I was joking. Of course I won’t take her on any dangerous quests. I will protect her any way I can.” He looked her deeply in the eyes then, running his fingertips across her neck in a loving gesture. 

 

“I know you will. You will be a great father, Sam.” 

 

“As will you be a great mother.” 

 

They smiled, kissed and she leaned into him again, their hands still joined on her stomach. It didn’t take long until the movements of the baby and the sounds from the TV lulled Cait into sleep. She was way more tired now during the evenings and it wasn’t unusual that she fell asleep either early in their bed or in front of the TV.  

 

 

 

 _She straddled him and took hold of his cock; hard, thick and full of blood. Giving him one last look, she lowered herself on him and groaned as she felt him fill her up. Unable to keep her eyes open she shut them tightly and threw her head back when she had gone all the way down. It was incredible how he, despite his size, was able to fit in her with such ease. After taking a few deep breaths and feeling herself accommodate to him, she put her hands_ _just under_ _his_ _chest_ _for leverage and started moving._ _Her_ _big stomach caused her to take things slowly but Sam put his hands on her hips and helped her on the way up. With confidence, she soon moved as fast as she could and already felt herself tighten around him._  

 

 _“Oh Sam! Sam!” She panted._  

 

 _“I can feel_ _ye’re_ _close, don’t hold back!” He said through gritted teeth and pressed his head back on the pillow._  

 

 _Her sex was vibrating now and it soon spread to her whole body. When Sam put his fingers on her clit and started to move them back and forth, it was her undoing. For every movement she came closer and closer to climax and then..._  

 

 

 

Cait awoke with a start and gasped loudly, her heart beating so hard she could hear it distinctly. It took a few seconds until she fully grasped her surroundings; she was still on the sofa, with Sam’s arm still around her and fully clothed. The only difference from before was that she now felt hot and turned on, really turned on.  

 

“Love, are ye alright?” 

 

She heard Sam’s voice from above her and she turned to look up at him. He had a puzzled look on his face and she brought a hand up to palm his cheek, smiling.  

 

“Don’t worry, I am fine.” She moved her face closer to his and purred “Actually, I am more than fine.” while her free hand moved up his black jean clad thigh. 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows, knowing what she was intending. “Is that so? May I ask what ye were dreaming of then?” 

 

“I dreamt about us...” Cait moved even closer to him so that there was no space between them at all, her hand now dangerously close to his crotch. “...making love. Me on top of you, us both about to come at the same time. Do I need to tell you how good it felt?” 

 

“Hm, sounds like a lovely dream indeed.” Especially the part of her on top of him, even if he fully understood that she didn’t feel ready for it, he couldn’t deny that he missed it a lot. “How good that I can make dreams come true.” He bent down his head so that their lips were almost touching now and his hand wandered from her shoulder down to her breast. 

 

“Oh really? You want to?” Cait beamed, her eyes shining. 

 

“Oh yes, I want to.”  

 

Closing the distance between them he kissed her, slowly but pressing his lips hard to hers, one hand kneading her breast and one hand caressing her stomach. Soon she opened her mouth, inviting him, and his tongue entered and entangled with hers. They both felt themselves grow hotter as their kissing intensified and Cait moaned into Sam’s mouth as he pinched her nipple over her shirt. Eventually they both had to break for air and they stared at each other, breathing hard. Cait’s hand, which had somehow stopped its exploration on Sam’s thigh, now moved upwards to touch him where he wanted her the most. He was clearly hard already and it matched her own wetness which was threatening to soak through her panties. When she gripped him through his pants and bit her lower lip, he kissed her again, unable to restrain himself.  

 

“Come, let’s go to the bedroom.” She mumbled between kisses. 

 

“Aye.” He breathed out and stood up, having to break the kiss once again.  

 

Holding out his hand to her she took it and rose carefully to her feet, the extra weight making itself known every time she made big movements. Without releasing each other’s hands they headed off to their bedroom, giggling and stealing small kisses from the other. They loved these moments, when they felt like they were still newly in love, nothing but happiness filled their minds and they had this feeling of excitement for what was about to come. 

 

After entering the bedroom Cait immediately moved to stand in front of Sam, grabbed the hem of his shirt and with his help lifted it off him. As soon as the shirt touched the floor, she gently pushed him down on the bed and then moved to straddle his lap, taking the opportunity to gaze at his marvelous physique for a moment. Her hands started their exploration on his shoulders and then went down to his pectorals and she dragged her fingers through the small amount of hair on his chest. Sam’s own hands moved up Cait’s sides and when they reached her breasts she closed her eyes and moaned, his wonderful hands kneading them through her thin shirt. “Take it off!” She breathed out and put her hands above his to bring them down. He nodded and lifted the shirt off her just as smoothly as she had done with his earlier. When it was discarded, she sat in her full glory and Sam looked at her in awe. Her stomach jutted out and had a perfect, round shape, her breasts big and soft and her nipples had taken a deeper shade of brown, almost begging to be touched and licked. Before Sam could reach out and touch her again, she bent down her head and kissed him, her fingertips grazing his stubble along his jawline. She moved her hips in a slight rotating motion right where she could feel him hard under his pants and she longed to feel him completely without any clothing barriers. Her actions caused Sam to groan into her mouth and his fingers pressed into her upper back. 

 

“Mmh, if ye don’t want this to end now, ye better slow that down.” 

 

Cait stopped her movements and instead dragged her fingers through his silky hair, sticking out her tongue and barely touched his upper lip with it. “Sorry, didn’t know you were that close already my dear.”  

 

“Well, it is very hard to control myself when I have the sexiest pregnant woman above me.” 

 

Cait suddenly felt emotional. All her modeling career she had heard that as soon as a woman got pregnant and had a child, she wasn’t useful anymore and no one would hire her. That's why she still had a hard time taking in when Sam called her “sexy” or “beautiful” now while pregnant. It wasn’t that she didn’t think he said it only to be nice to her because she knew he didn’t, but it was like her brain simply wouldn’t register it. 

 

“You really mean that? You really think I look sexy now?” She asked in a low, almost timid, voice and looked him deeply in the eyes. 

 

“Aye, I do, I really do.” He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her. “Never doubt it.” 

 

Cait smiled and kissed Sam back, still feeling a bit insecure but also comforted by his words. Her mouth left his and kissed him along his jawline before making her way down his throat, spending extra time nibbling and licking his pulse point and Adam’s apple. She both heard and felt him swallow hard and giggled at the effect she had on him. Slowly, she made her way down his torso, pausing at his pecs to run her hands through the coarse hairs and take his nipples in her mouth. Sam moaned loudly when she bit down on one and he bucked his hips in response, causing his still too clothed crotch to graze Cait’s equal. 

 

“Patience babe, patience.” She murmured as she glanced up at him, her hand wandering down to caress his erection through his pants.  

 

“Like I said, not very easy with you.” Sam struggled to get the words out. 

 

“Makes me glad to hear.” Cait smirked and placed a final, wet kiss to his nipple and then descended downwards while unbuttoning Sam’s pants and pulling down the zipper. His skin was hot under her hands and mouth and she loved worshipping his big and muscular body. Soon she reached the hem of his pants, opened them up and took hold of his boxers with her teeth before releasing them with a  _snatch._  

 

“Ah! What was that?” Sam frowned. 

 

“Nothing, only something I have always wanted to do. Did it hurt?” 

 

“Nah, wasna’ prepared for it, that’s all.” 

 

“Well then.” 

 

Licking her lips in anticipation she hooked her fingers under both his pants and boxers and when she started to pull, he immediately raised his hips to assist her and groaned when his cock finally was released from its confines. Right when Cait had passed his buttocks, she let go and instead took hold of him. Her mouth watered as it always did at the sight and feeling of his engorged girth, thinking of all the things it could do to her. Not wasting any more time, she lowered herself on him and took him in. Sam groaned when he felt the wet, hot cavity of her mouth surround him and he pressed his head down on the pillow. Cait started with slowly licking her way down and then up again before sucking him and cupping his balls with her free hand, squeezing them and rolling them between her fingers. She moaned at the taste of him, looking up at him from time to time through her lashes and she was not disappointed with what she saw. 

 

“Are you enjoying this, babe?” She asked, trying to not let go of him completely as she did so. 

 

“Yes! Ye’re doin’ so good!” He grunted, his breath almost catching in his throat when she looked at him the way she did now, her eyes full of lust and it was clear she took pleasure in what she did. 

 

Encouraged by his words, Cait hollowed her cheeks and tightened her hold on his shaft. With her mouth holding him in a steady grip, she began to take off her black tights along with her panties. After some difficulties she finally kicked them off and was now completely naked. Pressing and rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure between her legs she could feel that her wetness was already dampening the inside of her thighs. It was no wonder though because she loved pleasuring him like this and knowing he loved it too turned her on even more. 

 

 

 

Sam tried keep his eyes open to watch her but with the intense pleasure she brought him it was nearly impossible.  His hand settled in her hair and when she pressed the tip of her tongue into the slit his lower body jerked powerfully and he decided that it was his turn to please her. 

 

“Cait!” He rasped and collected her hair in his fist, on the verge of climaxing already. 

 

She looked up at him, releasing him reluctantly. “What?” 

 

He motioned for her to join him and when they were face to face he gave her a short but intense kiss.  

 

“My turn.” 

 

The look he gave her caused her pussy to clench and they switched positions so that she now was on her back and he was above her. 

 

“Can ye lie on yer back?” He knew that the baby sometimes pressed against the spine and could make it uncomfortable for Cait. 

 

“Yes, just let me move upwards a bit.”  

 

She moved to a more sitting position while Sam undressed, taking off his pants and boxers so that they now were both naked. Right when he had thrown his clothes on the floor and joined her again Cait grabbed him by his neck, bringing him down to her so that they now were skin to skin and he was between her legs. 

 

“I love you.” She rubbed her nose against his. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

They kissed again, moaning together and tongues tangling before Sam kissed his way down Cait’s long neck and décolletage arriving at her breasts. The pregnancy had done many wonderful things to Cait’s body but the new shape and size of her breasts was to Sam definitely the best thing that had happened. Not wasting any time he took her right nipple into his mouth while one hand caressed the left, loving how it more than enough filled up his palm. Cait gasped and then bit her lip in pleasure, grabbing the back of his head to be sure he wouldn’t leave her.    

 

“Watch out so I don’t run out of milk.” She said teasingly and looked down at him, dragging her fingers through his hair and causing him to release her momentarily. 

 

“Ah, dinna’ think that will be a problem. Considering how big and full they are I can feel there’s enough milk for the wee one even if I accidentally would get some.” He smirked and gave both breasts a squeeze before returning to his quest, changing breasts so that the other got the same treatment.  

 

“Ye’re so soft and warm.” He mumbled against her, his other hand moving down her body to touch her sex. “And wet.”  

 

“Please..” Cait half whispered, her eyes closed and her fingers palming Sam’s cheek. 

 

Sam took this as a sign to move towards his goal and then ran his hands over her belly in an admiring gesture before lowering his lips to it. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he would soon become a father, that a child could grow inside a body like that. Seeing how some women had struggled during both the pregnancy itself and the birth he couldn’t deny that he was a bit scared for what was to come but Cait had handled it all really well so far. If it was possible, it made him feel more in love with her than ever before. 

 

Right when he was busy placing kisses on her rounded stomach he felt a powerful kick or hit from the inside. This made him smile widely and pressed an extra kiss to the very spot where he had felt it. “I know little one, yer mum and I are eager to have ye come out too.” He whispered and Cait couldn’t help but giggle. Hearing this always made Sam’s heart soar, together with the sounds that came from her mouth while they were intimate her laugh was the best thing he could hear. 

 

Continuing his path down Cait’s left leg he took his time kissing her and especially around her swollen ankles, showing her that he loved her body the way it was. It was when he made his way up her right leg that Cait started breathing heavier and she licked her lips in anticipation. As he reached her thigh, he parted her legs even wider and smiled at the sight of her arousal, her pussy wet and swollen for him. Looking up at her, the sight above him was gorgeous; Cait panting with a fine sheen of sweat covering her forehead and chest. To confirm it was okay, she nodded only once and that was enough for Sam. 

 

“I’m puttin’ my mouth on ye now, love.” 

 

With those words, he licked his way all up her inner thigh to her pussy and moaned when his tongue made contact with the slick flesh. His fingers that were still holding her thighs apart released their hold and instead he used them to part her folds. She tasted so good and when he licked her fully, she breathed in loudly and moved her hips forward, almost knocking him over. 

 

“Who is the eager one now, huh?” He laughed and moved his thumb around her opening, teasing her. 

 

“I don’t care, just don’t stop please!” Cait begged and brought her own fingers to her sex, parting herself just like Sam had done earlier. 

 

Seeing what Cait did lit something inside Sam. He made a sound back in his throat, then yanked her fingers away and licked her pussy long, hard and fast. His tongue lay flat against her as he bobbed his head up and down, growling when every new flood of wetness seeped out of her and the taste of her invaded his mouth. The loud whimpers and moans escaping Cait’s mouth made his cock even harder than it already was and he couldn’t wait to have her, but not before making her come first. 

 

Cait couldn’t keep quiet now, Sam’s mouth and tongue was driving her wild and when she felt two long digits enter her it was the beginning of the end. 

 

“Fuck Sam, fuck...” 

 

“Come for me love!”  

 

Sam’s voice was dark and heavy with arousal and his tongue settled on her engorged clit. Her wet heat tightened around his fingers and he increased his speed knowing that she wasn’t far now. Her legs clamped down on his shoulders, trapping him, and her hand took hold of his hair to make sure he wouldn’t stop. A flush of heat spread throughout her chest and her back and before she knew it, she climaxed. Her body tensed, her sex contracted around his fingers and she screamed out his name before she slumped back down on the mattress. Sam continued to move his fingers slowly, allowing her to ride out her orgasm before he carefully pulled her legs off his shoulders and they fell down to their sides. With one last lick and kiss on her clit, he withdrew completely and came up level with Cait. When she heard and felt him move, she turned her face towards him, her eyes still half closed, and they kissed.  

 

“Alright?” He asked when they broke off. 

 

“Yes.” One hand caressed his stubble and one hand took hold of his cock and pulled up and down. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Ye’re asking me if I'm ready when it’s you who have just come?” 

 

“Well, yes, I am at least.” She let go of him and placed her fingers on her sex, touching herself and indeed, she was ready. 

 

Sam’s nostrils flared. “On yer side, now!” 

 

“No,” She stopped him in his tracks when he was about to lie down. “I want to try to be on top this time.” 

 

“Oh, sure!”  

 

Sam was surprised to hear this considering she hadn't wanted to do it before but he certainly didn’t mind. He laid down flat on his back and Cait carefully positioned herself above him. She took hold of his still hard cock and tried the best she could to feel her way through. It was all a bit more difficult now since she couldn’t really see anything because of her belly but eventually the head of him found her opening. Slowly, she lowered herself on him and they both sighed at the feeling of her tight inner walls embracing him. After a few moments of being still and taking deep breaths, she placed her palms on Sam’s chest and started moving. The first few thrusts went well but then the weight of her belly made itself known and she felt it in her back. She tried to use her hands more for leverage but it didn’t work and she became frustrated. It wasn’t like the dream she had before at all, she felt heavy, her confidence was gone with the wind and it didn’t take long until the thoughts invaded her mind. 

 

 _No one will hire you_  

 

 _You are fat and ugly_  

 

 _Your body is useless_  

 

“Stop!” She screamed, stopping her movements and tears formed in her eyes. “I can’t Sam, I can’t.” She sniffed and dried her tears with the back of her hand. “I feel like a walrus.” 

 

“Hush love, hush.” Sam sat up and cupped her cheeks. 

 

“I am so sorry Sam, I thought I had gotten rid of these thoughts. I can’t help it.” Cait almost looked away in shame but Sam’s hands kept her in place. 

 

“No love, it’s alright, it’s alright.” He kissed her forehead, embraced her in his big bosom and ran his fingers across her shoulder blades. “We can stop if you want.” 

 

Cait withdrew her arms from him and looked at him again, her face stained with tears but her eyes fully focused on his. “No. I am determined to try this, I am not giving up.” She might be vulnerable but she was also stubborn. 

 

“You sure?” Although Sam felt hopeful that they, and especially Cait, could go through with this he would never force her. 

 

“Yes, I am. But, I might need a little help.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I'll help ye.” He said as he grabbed her hips and started to thrust slightly. “Move with me, follow me.” He murmured into her hair. 

 

Cait reached behind her and put one hand on his thigh and one hand around his neck to support herself. She did as she was told and moved her hips in tune with his, following his lead. 

 

“Close yer eyes for a moment and just feel, just feel me.”  

 

They rocked back and forth, slowly, and clung to each other to not lose their rhythm. For every second, Cait found it easier to move when she only concentrated on feeling and not on thinking. Sam held her, caressed her, whispered sweet words to her. 

 

“We are one, you and I. Imagine us as one.” He whispered into her ear, placing feather light kisses on the shell of it. 

 

Eventually, the feeling of self-consciousness left Cait’s mind and was changed to self-confidence and she opened her eyes and was met with Sam’s dito. The sight of his face flushed red with arousal and his big body rocking with hers filled her with an incredible need. Suddenly she increased her pace.  

 

“That’s it babe, that’s it.” 

 

Sam reciprocated in kind and seeing her finally letting go stirred something in him and he dipped his head to take one nipple into his mouth. Cait's hand left its place on his thigh and she embraced him as tightly as she could, gasping loudly both at the feeling of his cock invading her depths and his mouth on her breast. Grabbing his small curls at the back of his head she made him look up at her. “Kiss me!” She moaned and he did, he kissed her with all he had in him while still trying to keep up their pace. Never had he imagined that the evening would end like this, love and extreme pride filled his mind over what Cait had done and he was determined to show her that love and pride.

 

 

 

Muffled groans and screams left their mouths as they still tried to be connected as much as possible and it didn’t take long until Cait once again felt the rush of heat spreading through her telling her she wasn't far now. 

 

“Oh Sam...I’m...don’t stop...going to...ah...” 

 

“YES! I’m with ye love, ye can do it.” 

 

She heard him encourage her, felt him claim her body, saw him perspirated, flustered and his hair in a mess. That was all it took for Cait. They breathed each other’s air and took each other’s pleasure. Not too long after she sped up her thrusts once again with what felt like her last powers, she arched her back and threw her head backwards, crying out his name as she came hard around him. Sam followed suit, spilling himself inside her and he groaned into her shoulder. They rode out their climax, their bodies still as close to the other one as possible. When they eventually stopped, Cait couldn’t hold back her tears. This had been such an emotional moment for her to overcome her negative thoughts and having Sam with her the whole time to help her, in their most intimate moments together. Great sobs escaped her throat and she buried her face in Sam’s neck, her tears mixing with the dampness of his skin and he held her, letting her take her time to cry. When she withdrew and looked at him with a smile that wasn’t even big because she was still crying and yet reached her eyes, he was on the verge of tears himself. 

 

“You did it love, I’m so proud of ye.” He said softly as he gently touched her temples. 

 

“I did, no, we did. I would’ve never have made it without you.” 

 

“Maybe not, but hadn’t it been for yer stubbornness ye would never have dared to do it in the first place. It takes a lot of courage, Cait, and you overcame it.” 

 

“Still,” She held his neck, her fingers playing with his curls, “thank you Sam. Thank you for always being with me and for putting up with me.” 

 

“Ye’re quite welcome. Remember, this...” He placed one hand on her belly and spread his fingers so that they covered a big part of it, “...can never make you ugly, only beautiful.” 

 

Cait didn’t say anything but kissed him again, telling him everything she wanted and needed with that kiss. She kissed him with so much passion so that he felt himself stir inside her again and he felt her clench around him. 

 

“Are you in for a second round?” He asked her, his smile mischievous and he licked his lips at her plump ones. 

 

“Sure, why not?” Her smile just as mischievous and she ran one single digit across his lower lip. “But now I want to lie down, my lower back hurts.” 

 

“Aye, of course.”  

 

Their lips met again, he let her get off him and she lay down on her side. Sam joined her from behind and she lifted her leg so that he could position himself at her entrance. He entered her swiftly, earning a mewl from Cait. For they did not know how long they moved together, touching and tasting each other before falling asleep in each other’s arms to the kicks and hits of their soon-to-be daughter. 

 


End file.
